Retrouvailles
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: Eleanor vient de passer trois semaines en mer avec l'équipage du Walrus. Et retrouver un peu de douceur après avoir passé des jours entourés de pirates ne lui deplait pas tant que ça...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais écrire un O.S. sur Max et Eleanor, et bien c'est chose faite !**

 **Pour le contexte, j'ai décidé de le placer dans un univers où Eleanor est toujours en vie, et règne sur Nassau aux côtés de Flint et de Max.**

 **Enjoy !**

Le vent soufflait, faisant voleter les cheveux blonds échappés du chignon d'Eleanor autour d'elle. Sur le pont avant du _Walrus_ , les mains posées sur le bastingage, elle regardait New Providence se rapprocher au fil des minutes. L'équipage s'agitait, impatient de mettre pied à terre. Eleanor elle-même ne tenait en place que par fierté, elle ne voulait pas que les hommes ne la voient sauter sur place, elle se contentait alors de prier intérieurement pour que les secondes s'accélèrent. Trois semaines, ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle était partie avec Flint et son navire, dans l'espoir de négocier un traité de commerce avec des pirates délivrant leurs marchandises à Port-Royal. Durant tout le voyage, elle avait eu la crainte muette que l'île, que son île, ne soit pas la même quand elle rentrerait. Même si elle l'avait personnellement confiée à des mains en qui elle avait la plus entière confiance, Nassau pouvait vite échapper à tout contrôle, elle en avait déjà fait les frais.

Mais alors que le bateau se rapprochait peu à peu de la plage, elle fut rassurée de ne rien voir d'inhabituel. Pas de feu dans les rues, pas d'agitation, pas d'ombres se balançant au bout d'une corde, juste le fourmillement quotidien de la ville, les petites silhouettes s'activant sur la plage et dans les rues. Ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que tout allait bien, mais cela retira tout de même un poids de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Les deux premières chaloupes furent mises à l'eau. Un homme d'équipage en retint un autre pour la laisser passer. Ils avaient beau être des pirates, ils avaient un minimum de civilité, et puis de toute façon, Flint les surveillait depuis la barque en contrebas. Il avait fait clair depuis le premier jour qu'Eleanor était une invitée à bord, et qu'elle devait être traitée avec le respect qui lui était dû. Malgré ses sautes d'humeurs et sa fierté prenant parfois le pas sur sa raison, elle appréciait le capitaine. Ils avaient les mêmes buts, et la considérait comme son égal, même si elle était une femme, ce que beaucoup de gens dans sa vie n'avaient pas fait, pas même son père. Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et embarqua dans la chaloupe. Elle s'installa à l'avant et attendit sagement que la plage se rapproche.

Quand elle mit pied à terre, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle adressa un signe de tête au capitaine Flint et prit la direction du cœur de la ville. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour que l'air chargé de poussière de Nassau aurait pu lui manquer, et pourtant. Dans la rue, tout le monde la saluait d'un signe de tête, retirait son chapeau à son passage, tout le monde la connaissait, et s'il ne la respectait pas elle, ils respectaient l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Le temps qu'elle arrive à la taverne, le bas des jupes de la jeune femme étaient couvert de poussières et de saleté. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et elle pouvait encore sentir le sel sur sa peau. Elle avait hâte de prendre un bain et d'aller se coucher dans un lit qui ne se balancerait pas au gré des vagues, mais elle avait quelque chose à faire avant. Eleanor entra dans sa taverne, accueillit par le vacarme habituel et l'odeur d'alcool saturant l'air. Mais tout ça disparut quand elle la vit.

Ses longs cheveux bruns caressaient le décolleté de sa robe bleue, et ses yeux étaient encadrés comme à leur habitude de noir. Elle discutait avec ce qui semblait être le contremaître du _Zéphyr,_ et à ses lèvres pincées et sa main crispée sur la rambarde de l'étage, Eleanor devinait que la conversation ne devait pas être plaisante. La blonde resta un instant, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, à observer Max, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à elle chaque jour qui passait sur le bateau, mais elle n'avait pas complètement réalisé à quel point elle désirait la retrouver.

Eleanor fut rappelée à la réalité par le soudain silence qu'avait provoqué son arrivée dans la foule. Max réagit elle aussi, tournant la tête pour voir qui pouvait déranger ainsi l'activité de son bar. Quand elle vit la jeune femme, une lueur discrète s'alluma dans ses yeux et le sourire revint sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers elle, posant ses deux mains sur la rampe en bois.

 **« Mademoiselle Guthrie vous avez quatre jours de retard ! »**

 **« On a eu quelques problèmes en route, mais je suis là maintenant ! »**

Le coin des lèvres de Max se mit à trembler, et elle explosa de rire, joyeusement suivie par Eleanor. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant tandis que la blonde traversait la salle à la même vitesse. Elle sauta la dernière marche pour se jeter dans ses bras. Quand Eleanor referma ses bras autour de la brune, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration de son parfum, infiniment préférable à l'odeur de transpiration des marins qu'elle avait fréquenté ses dernières semaines. Elles restèrent un moment enlacées les yeux fermés, profitant du bonheur que leur apportait la sensation de leurs corps à nouveau l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer pour mieux se regarder. Les mains de Max se posèrent sur le visage d'Eleanor, ses doigts caressant distraitement sa mâchoire avec un sourire. Elle amena son visage au sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était doux, langoureux. Elle se séparèrent de nouveau au bout de quelques secondes, et se rendirent vite compte que chaque paire d'yeux présentes dans la taverne était désormais dirigées sur elles dans un silence quasi-religieux.

 **« Retournez à vos verres messieurs, rien à voir par ici ! »**

La voix autoritaire de Max sembla faire son effet, car les conversations reprirent presque aussitôt. La brune glissa de nouveau ses bras autour des épaules d'Eleanor et l'entraîna dans son étreinte.

 **« Tu m'as manqué. »**

Eleanor sourit contre sa peau.

 **« Toi aussi. »**

Max s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme, gardant néanmoins ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **« Et si tu racontais ton voyage à Max dans un endroit un peu plus privé ? »**

 **« Avec plaisir »**

Elles sourirent de plus belle et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau en se tenant la main. Quand elle passa devant son ancien interlocuteur, le contremaitre du _Zéphyr_ , Max lui adressa un vague signe de la main lui indiquant qu'ils finiraient leur conversation plus tard. Quand Eleanor pénétra dans la pièce familière, elle fut heureuse de voir que rien n'avait changé. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil, ravie par le contact du cuir contre sa peau. Max ferma la porte derrière elles et glissa habilement sur le bord du bureau, comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant.

 **« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? »**

Max sourit. Eleanor et son habitude de tout ramener aux affaires. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, mais la brune voyait bien qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour son île.

 **« Pas grand-chose. Quelques bagarres, un magasin à prit feu, et un capitaine qui refusait de payer l'intégralité du prix de la marchandise qu'il avait acheté. Les bagarres ont été séparées, le feu maitrisé, et le capitaine a payé son dû quand il a vu Anne Bonny et ses lames à sa porte. Rien que Max n'ait pu gérer. »**

Eleanor sourit distraitement à son tour. Sa main avait gagné la cuisse de Max, jouant avec la dentelle de sa robe.

 **« Je suppose que j'ai bien fait de te laisser en charge alors. »**

Max ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté monter dans sa poitrine. Elle savait à quel point Eleanor aimait son île, et à quel point elle était réticente à la remettre entre les mains de qui que ce soit, alors qu'elle reconnaisse qu'elle avait fait du bon travail la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Elle couvrit sa main de la sienne, caressant le dos de celle-ci de son pouce.

 **« Et toi, ton voyage ? »**

Eleanor passa une main sur son visage avec un soupir.

 **« Long. Très, très long. »**

 **« Ta cabine était confortable ? »**

 **« Autant que peut l'être une cabine je suppose. »**

 **« Tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper ? »**

 **« J'ai lu, écrit, fixé l'horizon et… »**

Elle exerça une légère pression sur la pomme de sa main, levant les yeux pour croiser les siens.

 **« …j'ai pensé à toi. Beaucoup. »**

Max ne retint pas le sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Elle aussi avait pensé à Eleanor, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Ce n'était pas facile de se changer les idées quand l'île entière était emprunte de sa présence. Elle avait attendu, s'était inquiétée, avait imaginé les pires scénarios possibles, et l'avoir enfin en face d'elle, s'était comme si elle pouvait enfin respirer de nouveau.

 **« Et ce pourquoi tu es partie ? »**

 **« Nous avons eu quelques… Complications. Mais c'est réglé. Le traité est signé, je n'attends plus que l'accord du consortium, mais je l'aurais demain sans aucun doute. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant, réconfortée par la présence rassurante de l'autre. Soudain, le sourire de Max changea, passant du candide bonheur des retrouvailles à un sourire en coin joueur. Elle glissa au bas du bureau, gardant la main d'Eleanor dans la sienne et vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

 **« Bien… Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec ça… »**

Elle posa doucement la main d'Eleanor sur sa poitrine avant de nouer les siennes à l'arrière de sa nuque, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle l'attira doucement à elle pour l'embrasser, chastement d'abord. Elle sentit les mains de la jeune femme glisser au bas de son dos, l'attirant un peu plus près d'elle. Satisfaite de son effet, elle demanda l'accès à la langue d'Eleanor en caressant doucement ses lèvres de la sienne. Quand elle lui accorda, les baisers se firent plus langoureux, leurs langues se rencontrant et s'entremêlant tandis que leurs mains commençaient doucement leur exploration. Soudain, la blonde repoussa doucement la jeune femme.

 **« Max… Je dois encore sentir le rhum et la fumée de cigare… Mes cheveux sont dégoutants et… »**

La brune la coupa en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle tira doucement sur ses cheveux blonds pour les libérer de leur chignon, ses hanches commençant à onduler lascivement contre son bassin.

 **« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? »**

Eleanor n'hésita pas plus et s'abandonna aux baisers. La vérité était qu'elle en crevait d'envie, elle en crevait d'envie depuis le jour de son embarquement. Max avait des mains merveilleusement, et elle regrettait leur présence sur sa personne. La bouche de la brune quitta la sienne et glissa le long de sa mâchoire pour continuer son voyage dans son cou. Elle mordait et suçait la peau sans aucune considération pour les marques qu'elle pourrait y laisser, ce qui arracha un gémissement des lèvres de la blonde. Jamais Max n'avait été aussi heureuse d'avoir eu la bonne idée de tourner la clé dans la serrure après avoir fermé la porte. Ce soir, Eleanor était à elle, et rien qu'à elle, elle n'avait pas l'intention de la partager avec quiconque pourrait passer la porte.

Ses mains gagnèrent sa poitrine qu'elle caressa à travers le fin tissu de la chemise. Un autre gémissement glissa de la bouche de la blonde. Putain que ces sons de plaisir avaient pu manquer à Max. Elle sentit les mains de la jeune femme rejoindre ses épaules et commencer à tirer sur sa robe. Elle l'aida à la faire glisser le long de ses bras, puis de ses jambes. Les mains d'Eleanor remontèrent lentement le long de ses cuisses, se calant sur ses hanches. Max commença à déboutonner la chemise de la blonde, dévoilant sa poitrine tendue. Elle envoya le vêtement voler au loin, bientôt suivit de sa ceinture. Ses lèvres quittèrent de nouveau les siennes pour venir se poser sur sa poitrine, laissant trainer sa langue autour de celle-ci. Les mains de la blonde s'activèrent autour de son corset, et bientôt elle s'énervait sur ses lacets qui ne voulaient pas se dénouer assez vite à son goût. Max se redressa en riant et l'aida à se débarrasser du vêtement, libérant sa poitrine. Eleanor garda un instant la jeune femme à distance pour mieux la regarder. Les mains sur ses côtes, elle l'observa dans les derniers rayons dansants du soleil en se mordant les lèvres.

 **« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pensé à tout ça… »**

Max sourit en se repenchant sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Elle passa doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre délicatement. Elle la regarda, un air de défi dans ses yeux assombris par un désir réprimé pendant des semaines.

 **« Quand ça ? »**

 **« Le soir dans ma cabine. »**

 **« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »**

 **« Tu sais très bien ce que je faisais… »**

Max sourit de nouveau.

 **« Dis-le… »**

Elle avait envie de l'entendre, de savoir à quel point elle la voulait. Eleanor soupira de plaisir alors que les mains de la brune regagnaient sa poitrine.

 **« Je me touchais… »**

Satisfaite, Max glissa une main le long du ventre d'Eleanor et la passa sous sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements, frôlant son intimité du bout des doigts.

 **« Comme ça ? »**

Eleanor rejeta la tête en arrière et acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre. Max retira sa main et commença à retirer les derniers vêtements qui couvraient la jeune femme. Habituellement, elle les aurait laissés, passant directement aux choses sérieuses, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait la voir en entier. Alors que ses mains remontaient le long des cuisses nues d'Eleanor, elle y sentit un relief inhabituel, et remarqua une légère grimace sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la peau sous ses doigts pour y découvrir une cicatrice relativement longue et fraîche.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

 **« Je t'avais dit qu'on avait eu quelques complications avec le traité… »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

Max était à moitié surprise, à moitié en colère. Eleanor posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans une tentative pour la calmer.

 **« Max… Max ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais pour le moment s'il te plait… »**

Max laissa son regard tomber de nouveau sur Eleanor. Son visage était rougi, ses cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme erratique. Elle pouvait presque sentir le sang pulser dans ses veines à cause de son désir. Putain. Elle était vraiment trop belle comme ça. Elle abandonna et revint à ses lèvres, murmurant contre celle-ci.

 **« Tu as tout intérêt à tenir parole… »**

Sa main glissa de nouveau entre leurs deux corps et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint de nouveau son intimité. Ses doigts en caressèrent un instant l'extérieur, mais les gémissements d'Eleanor lui indiquaient qu'il était grand temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle glissa un doigt en elle, ce qui lui valut un soupir de satisfaction de la part de la blonde, et commença de lent vas-et-viens. Elle savait qu'elle devait laisser le temps à la jeune femme de se rhabituer à sa présence en elle. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et gagnèrent son cou tandis qu'elle ajoutait un deuxième doigt, en profitant par la même occasion pour accélérer le rythme de sa main. Quand son pouce trouva son clitoris qu'elle caressa à chaque pénétration et que sa main libre gagnait sa poitrine, les ongles d'Eleanor s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Max, ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Elle sentait bien que la jeune femme se retenait, ses muscles tendus. Elle remonta le long de son cou en embrassant sa peau jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille. Elle l'encouragea doucement à ne pas se retenir, murmurant à son oreille, son accent Français encore plus palpable que d'habitude.

 **« Viens… Joui pour Max… »**

La voix chaude et teintée de désir de Max acheva Eleanor. Elle se libéra dans un cri, ses mains se crispant de nouveau sur les épaules de la brune. Celle-ci déposa quelques baisers sur sa peau blanche jusqu'à ce que son orgasme se termine. La blonde laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule de la jeune femme en riant.

 **« Waouh »**

 **« Je sais »**

Max rit à son tour. Elles restèrent là un bon moment, serrées l'une contre l'autre, cherchant leur souffle. Soudain, Max sentit les mains d'Eleanor se glisser sous ses cuisses et la soulever. Elle étouffa un léger cri de surprise alors que la blonde la portait jusqu'au lit se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Elle la déposa doucement sur celui-ci. Elle la poussa contre le matelas et procéda à retirer ses sous-vêtements en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Une fois fait, elle écarta doucement ses cuisses pour se glisser entre celles-ci. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, laissant ses mains explorer sa peau mate pendant un moment. Ses lèvres descendirent lentement le long de son abdomen, trainant un moment sur sa poitrine avant de continuer leur route jusqu'à son intimité où elle déposa un dernier baiser. Elle sentit le frisson remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale de Max et entendit le gémissement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer. Eleanor releva la tête vers la brune qui se mordait les lèvres. Elle passa un doigt sur celles-ci, laissant sa main caresser sa mâchoire.

 **« Je veux t'entendre… »**

 **« Eleanor… Les gens… Derrière la porte… »**

 **« Ils sont bien trop bruyant pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Et puis j'en ai rien a foutre. Qu'ils entendent. Qu'ils sachent à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu m'as manqué. Tous Nassau pourrait entendre tes cris, j'en aurais toujours rien à foutre, tant que c'est moi qui les provoque. »**

Max croisa le regard d'Eleanor et la sincérité qu'elle vit dedans lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Elle la rejeta en arrière alors que la blonde retournait d'où elle venait. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les draps quand elle recommença à embrasser son intimité, pile sur son point sensible. Elle laissait les gémissements passer ses lèvres librement, et Eleanor se délectait de chacun d'entre eux. La blonde laissa sa longue et ses lèvres explorer l'intégralité de l'intimité de Max pendant de longues minutes. La brune sentit tout à coup une des mains de la jeune femme quitter son point d'ancrage sur sa cuisse pour aller rejoindre sa langue. C'était trop, mais en même temps, elle en voulait plus. Une de ses mains lâcha sa prise sur les couvertures et alla s'emmêler aux cheveux de la blonde, s'enfonçant dans les épaisses mèches blondes, elle gardait sa tête bien en place là où elle la voulait, juste entre ses cuisses. Son bassin ondulait à la rencontre des doigts d'Eleanor alors que des gémissements de plus en plus forts envahissaient la pièce. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute de plus pour arriver à son terme. L'air se coinça dans sa gorge alors que son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme. Eleanor continua son travail entre ses jambes, prolongeant encore un peu plus son orgasme. Quand le dos cambré de Max retomba contre le matelas, Eleanor revint l'embrasser en souriant.

 **« Max pense que si tu es toujours comme ça à ton retour, peut-être que tu devrais quitter Max plus souvent. »**

Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Max. Elle se leva pour aller allumer des bougies, la nuit était tombée et un peu d'éclairage ne ferait pas de mal. Max s'allongea sur le côté et regarda Eleanor s'activer avant qu'elle ne revienne dans le lit à ses côtés. Max posa la tête sur sa poitrine, entourant ses jambes de la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation familière de ses doigts dans ses cheveux et des battements de son cœur contre sa joue. Elle aimait cette femme au-delà des mots, et elle espérait qu'elle le savait. Certains marins étaient dépendants du rhum, d'autres de l'épaisses fumées des cigares, Max elle, était dépendante d'Eleanor, et avoir été privée d'elle pendant trois longues semaines avait été une expérience qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de réitérer. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ils se posèrent sur la cicatrice du côté de sa cuisse.

 **« Tu as promis à Max de raconter ce qui s'était passé. »**

Eleanor ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

 **« Oh ça ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « pas grand-chose ». »**

Eleanor soupira.

 **« Quand nous avons finalement rattrapé le bateau du capitaine Reid, il a eu un certain mal à… Accepter notre arrivée. Il a tiré le premier, nous n'avons fait que riposter. Flint m'a tout de suite mise à l'abri dans ma cabine, mais un éclat de bois avait déjà réussi à se loger dans ma jambe. On a fini par gagner, et le traité a été signé, nous n'avons perdu aucun homme. »**

Max ne dit rien. Elle avait envie de lui dire « je te l'avait dit », de lui rappeler à quel point elle avait insisté sur le danger d'aller elle-même négocier avec le capitaine Reid, mais elle se retint, ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment. Eleanor plia la jambe en riant.

 **« Ma première cicatrice de pirate. »**

 **« Et la dernière. »**

Max la regarda d'un air faussement menaçant, ce qui fit rire Eleanor de plus belle. La brune laissa doucement ses doigts glisser le long des bords irréguliers de la blessure.

 **« Celui qui a suturé ça était probablement idiot ou complétement saoul. »**

 **« C'est le capitaine Flint en personne qui l'a fait… »**

 **« Ah… Probablement les deux dans ce cas-là. »**

Eleanor explosa de rire à la remarque enfantine de Max. La brune leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Aux yeux du monde, elle était peut-être cette impressionnante reine des pirates et de Nassau, tenant tête aux plus impitoyables des capitaine sans même bouger d'un cil, mais à ses yeux, elle était toujours la même Eleanor, celle qu'elle avait rencontré trois ans auparavant, celle qui faisait la moue comme une enfant quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, qui pouvait manger uniquement des sucreries à tous les repas si on ne l'arrêtait pas et celle qui refusait de partir le matin sans l'avoir embrassée. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps de cela, elle croyait que l'amour était quelque chose qui ne l'atteindrait jamais, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir qu'il le fasse au fond, et puis était arrivée Eleanor. Elle était celle aux côtés de qui elle voulait vieillir, elle voulait voir ses cheveux blonds virer au blanc, son visage se couvrir de rides, elle voulait être là pour voir tout cela. C'était cliché, stupide, cette histoire de la prostituée qui rencontrait parmi ses clients l'amour de sa vie, et elle se demandait chaque jour quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillerait de ce rêve, mais tant qu'elle pourrait y vivre, elle le ferait.

 **« A quoi tu penses ? »**

Max sourit, caressant doucement la joue d'Eleanor du bout de ses doigts.

 **« A rien. Tu devrais dormir, ta journée à dû être longue »**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un bâillement s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde. Max avait raison, ses paupières commençaient à être lourdes et difficile à garder ouvertes. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 **« Bonne nuit, je t'aime. »**

 **« Moi aussi. »**

Eleanor s'allongea, profitant de la sensation réconfortante des boucles brunes de Max sur sa poitrine. En effet, la journée avait été très longue, et le sommeil l'emporta rapidement. Elle se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée avec la satisfaction de savoir que le lendemain matin au réveil, la première chose qu'elle verrait serait Max au creux de ses bras.


End file.
